The present disclosure relates to the field of food processing devices, and more particularly to a cutting implement such as a blade assembly for a food processor.
Food processors include pulverizers, blenders and meat grinders, and are used to cut or grind food into small particles. They generally have cutting implements with sharp edges.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic diagrams of a prior art cutting implement for a food processor with a rotor 101 that rotates by means of a driving device and two blades 102 secured to the rotor 101. The blades 102 are flat and disposed to rotate at different levels. Food is placed in the processor and the driving device electrically drives the rotation of the rotor 101 and the blades 102. The blades 102 cut and grind the food as they rotate. The blades 102 are flat and there is a gap between them. Only the food on the flat plane of the blades 102 gets cut, but the food in the gap between the two blades 102 does not get cut. The food that does not get cut must drop onto the flat plane of the blades 102 by means of its own weight and the interaction with the other food in order for it to get cut. The result is that the food in the processor is not cut evenly, and more time is necessary to ensure that it is ground properly, making for less efficiency, increasing energy consumption and reducing the service life of the processor.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are schematic diagrams of another type of prior art cutting implement for a food processor with a pitcher 103 in which the food is placed, a blade axle 104 driven by the driving device and a blade assembly 105 secured to the blade axle 104. The blade assembly 105 consists of an upright V-shaped cutting blade and an upside-down V-shaped cutting blade. The tilted sides of the two cutting blades have sharp edges oriented in the direction of rotation. The two cutting blades are arranged so that their upright and upside-down V-shapes alternate, and their sharp edges are longer, thus improving upon the drawbacks of flat cutting blades to a certain degree. Fairly large gaps between them remain, however, meaning that the food in the gaps cannot be processed. The two cutting blades individually process the portion of food on their respective surfaces but are unable to connect and blend the food effectively, resulting in the uneven blending of the food.